


Day 10: Doggy style

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: All for Tony





	Day 10: Doggy style

They were _drunk_ which probably wasn’t the smartest idea Tony had ever had but it was no where near the worst one. He had Rhodey kissing at his neck, and Steve had claimed his dick with his mouth. It was _hot._ And it was all for him.

 

“Wanna get you ‘otta theses,” Rhodey whispered, tugging at Tony’s dress shirt.

“Captain’s gotta move first,” Tony whined.

Rhodey combed his hands through Steve’s hair before finding his jaw and guiding Steve off Tony’s cock.

“Clothes. Off,” Rhodey commanded and Steve felt his cock twitch but obliged and removed his own shirt before unbuttoning Tony’s. Rhodey moved to begin working on removing Tony’s slacks before Tony pushed his hands away.

“Not here,” Tony glanced around, they were still in the common room and anyone could walk in and see them. Rhodey nodded, “you’re right,” and grabbed his hand to pull Tony off the couch to lead to the bedroom. Steve picked up the already discarded clothes and followed close behind.

 

Steve locked the door behind them and turned to see Rhodey and Tony now hurriedly removing their clothes, Tony pulling a leg up, pants coming up with it still tight around his ankle and he wobbled – loosing his balance – before beginning to fall backwards. Steve caught him and the Tony looked up with a dumb smile and the trio began to laugh.

 

“Thanks Capn” Tony slurred a little.

 

Steve smiled down at him before pushing Tony hard enough that he would fall face-first onto the mattress. Steve pulled the pants from Tony’s ankles, and shucked the rest of his own clothes off.

Rhodey tossed a bottle of lube on the bed, “who gets the honour?” he quirked an eye at Steve.

 

Steve leaned over Tony, body encompassing Tony’s frame, thick cock resting on Tony’s pert ass, “who do you _want Tony,”_ Steve whispered.

 

Tony mewled, his voice sounding equally as pitiful, “ _both of you_.”

 

Steve stood back up and looked to Rhodey for help.

“As flattering as that is, I don’t think you’re quite ready for _that,”_ Rhodey punctuated with a firm slap to Tony’s rear.

 

Steve smirked and gave Rhodey a small nod before rounding to the other side of the bed, towards Tony’s head.

“On your knees,” Rhodey instructed, hand rubbing the shining red handprint.

Tony moved up onto his hands and knees as fast as the plush bed would allow.

Rhodey leaned forward - just the same as Steve had before – to whisper praise into Tony’s ear, “ _good.”_

Steve stroked his cock from the other side of Tony, watching Rhodey prepare.

“No peeking,” Steve laughed and settled himself close enough to pull Tony’s jaw towards his cock to distract the man.

Rhodey slicked his slender fingers up and pushed one into Tony’s ass. He worked in and out slowly, making his way up to three easily. Tony was _more than_ ready to take him.

He removed his fingers to stroke his own waiting cock. Tony wiggled his ass impatiently.

Rhodey caught Steve’s eyes and they shared a moment of silent understanding. Rhodey lined up with Tony’s hole, far enough away that Tony couldn’t feel the presence.

Tony’s body jerked in surprise as Steve pushed into his wet mouth, far enough that Tony felt himself gag as the head found the back of his throat. Rhodey pushed himself into Tony’s hole a second after Steve moved and Tony was impaled on both of their cocks, held in place for a moment before Rhodey began thrusting and Steve released his head so he could breathe.

 

Tony looked up, lips shinning with spit. Steve’s thumb caressed Tony’s plumped bottom lip.

 

“Happy Birthday, Tony.”

 


End file.
